In the Pits of Hell
Tuari faced her opponent as she readied herself for attack, "So Arrancar, what is you number?!" Tuari pointlessly screamed. Lucia simply held up her palm, revealing a number 5 tattoo, "Quinta." she stated. Tuari spat, then charged in. Lucia did not move as Tuari struck her, which seemed to have done nothing. Tuari leaped back, "What incredible heirro!" she noted. Lucia vanished with sonido and reappeared behind Tuari, firing a bala blast at almost point blank. "Shi-", was all Tuari could manage before the bala erupted on her. Tuari came flying out of the smoke, "Damn it...", she huffed. She also seemed unharmed, "huff...huff, Whew, thanks to my zanpakuto's ability to create a shield which can absorb spiritual energy..your bala shall have no effect." Tuari said standing up again. Lucia drew her zanpakuto, "I wonder about that." she mused as she slammed her blade into the ground and cut her finger with it's edge. She then pointed her hand forward, "Gran Rey Cero!" she said calmly, firing a lime-green colored cero at Tuari. Again Tuari's zanpakuto formed a shield which sucked in the mighty cero, however, this time the shield cracked a little. Lucia folded her arms, "It is tough, but it seems the more power the blast has, the higher chances your shield will have of breaking." Tuari gritted her teeth as she formed another plan. She made a jump for Lucia and again the arrancar stood where she was. "Perfect!", Tuari thought as her zanpakuto changed into the form of a drill. Lucia was hit, the attack causing a crack in her skin. Tuari smiled, "I've got you now Arrancar." Lucia retrieved her blade, "Not quite.....Open...Ojos." she said as her blade glowed a dark green. Meanwhile, in the dunes of Hueco Mundo, Captain Ryan was taking his squad to Las Noches once more. It was completely abandoned, other than Gousuke who once guarded the place, nothing of importance was found. Ryan's squad began running towards the dunes of Hueco Mundo once more. Youichi then sensed it, it was distant but there was a large spiritual pressure in the distance. She signaled to Ryan and Matthew, and the three took off in that direction. The closer Ryan's squad got, the bigger the power seemed. They took to the skies as Ryun used his Bankai. Soon the giant mountain where Tuari was fighting was within sight, a large beam of green light was emitting from the top of it. Matt spoke up, "Its an Arrancar's release." Luke whirled around, "But this one is even more powerful then that female arrancar you just beat, captain." Ryan's eyes narrowed, "I know..." he replied silently. "Darn...Even with my hollow mask, I'm only even with this arrancar. I might not have enough...", he thought. Back at the fight between Tuari and Lucia... The light faded, Lucia's appearance had changed to that similar to a bi-pedal panther with humane characteristics and Lucia's fur color, in this form, remained the same color as her hair. Her eyes, in this form, resemble that of a feline animal. She grinned slightly, "Time is almost up for you...shinigami." Last | Next Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters Category:The Arrancar Five arc